Shinigami no Hitogoroshi
by LaDiDaanifan
Summary: Who says Tsuzuki and Muraki cant be together? While tension between them rise a girl's soul dies and Tsuzuki swears never to forgive Muraki. But can he keep that promise to himself after his true feelings are realized? R&R!
1. Candy Coated Rain Drops

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Its LaDiDanifan back with another Tsuzuki and Muraki pairing Story! Horray! I wasn't too sure when I started this story what I was going to do with it but I'm getting a pretty good vision about it. And if you hate short chapters I'm very sorry but thats how its going to be since this is just a short multi chapter thing. Five chapters at most. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei doesn't belong to me if it did Hisoka wouldn't make it pass vol 1 of the manga.**

**Chapter 1**

"What you mean to me you'll never know... my Tsuzuki." A sliver eye stared into violet ones. This was one of the very rare times that Tsuzuki was by himself and Muraki was going to make the best of it.

It was midday but the lightly falling snow and the dark clouds of oncoming rain gave the sky and all of Tokyo a Gothic, untamed look to it. The type of weather that made Muraki seem like a whiteangel within the darkness of the world.

"Yes I'm sure my body would be perfect for all things you have planned for it... now tell me where Toshi is. I already found out that your the one that kidnapped her." He shuddered against the wall behind him in the alley that some how he was drawn into by a strange sound that just happened to be Muraki.

"Aw don't be so harsh. If I wanted to I could have killed her right then and there but I knew if I held out longer you would show up. Now all you have to do is find her while keeping up with me." A smile played Muraki's pale lips as his grip on the other other mans waist tightened.

"Bastard... what are you going to do to her?"

"Well as long as your here—nothing—she'll be safe and not even the wind will harm her." Moving closer Muraki brushed his lips pass Tsuzuki cheeks and to his ears. "As long as your here I need nothing else."

"But you cant do that..." He started. "If a person doesn't die when they are suppose to the very soul dies out while its still in the body... I cant let that happen." He struggled against Muraki's hold until finally he gave up with a sigh. "What do I have to do..."

With a grin Muraki placed a hand gently over Tsuzuki's cheek. "All you have to do is stay with me..." No sooner small droplets of rain started to fall then it started to full blown pour with rain but still they stood there staring in each others eyes.

"Will you leave me and Hisoka forever? For one night and one night only?" His voice dripped with hope but Muraki only frowned.

"I'm sorry but I can never make a promise that I'm not willing to keep... you are mine and mine alone. And a dying soul wont change that."

Silence took over both of them and the only thing that could be seen or heard was the dark drowning rain. Soon Muraki got impatient and took over the brunette's lips in a hungry and long awaited kiss.

Tsuzuki—shocked out of his mind—tried to free himself the pale lips that held him captive but failed as a hot tongue was forced between his lips and down his throat. It was a lost cause for Tsuzuki and soon he accepted the kiss and slowly let his own tongue collide with the other. Tsuzuki melted into the kiss and soon felt a need not to stop.

Pressing their bodies together for warmth they continued the kiss until air was much more important and the rain only caused them to find heat in each others bodies. "I'm glad you see things my way." Muraki smirked.

"And how do you know that?" Tsuzuki purred facing the right with an obvious blush on his face but could easily be caused by the freezing rain that fell over his face.

"You love to run away from the truth... but your body can never lie to me and Ive gotten used to that fact." He smiled again and ran his numb fingers through his platinum blond hair. "Lets go." He said simply taking Tsuzuki's hand and leaving the alley. Tsuzuki didn't protest much against what his mind was telling him. _Run the hell away!

* * *

****__Author's Notes_: Well what do you think? Yeah I have lots of other stories that need to be finished but my mind works in very weird ways and I couldn't think of something for my other ones so I guess I just said 'hey why not start another one?' and that what I did. Plus theres His/Tsu stories coming out left and right! I cant just let that happen! Please review even if your a crazy His/Tsu fan.

**By the way "_Hitogoroshi_" means "_murderer"_ in Japanese... nice huh? So its like saying Tsuzuki no Muraki. ****Buh bye for now!**


	2. I'll wait for the day Your truly Mine

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter! Without you there wouldn't be a me—writing wise of course. This chapter is a little longer than the last one mainly because I actually had an idea about thi chapter instead of going at random like I normally do.So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami No Matsuei**

**Chapter 2**

Reaching Muraki's hotel Tsuzuki's stomach started to turn. This would be another thing he would have to regret but he wanted to bare it for the sake of Toshi and her soul. Or at least thats what he wanted to think while been down inside Tsuzuki knew it was much more than that.

Finally Muraki stopped in front of his temporary home. Muraki being Muraki couldn't just stay in one place considering that the un dead chased after him on occasion and sooner or later all his murders would all lead back to where ever he lived. "I promise you wont be sorry." He said barely loud enough to be heard over the rain.

"I'm already sorry." The slim brunette whispered to himself continuing to be lead into the building by a firm hand.

Inside the hotel building lobby, violet eyes took in the beautiful scenery of an indoor traditional Japanese garden. And he had to say Muraki wasn't living like a sadist murder with a hidden back round and a thirst for blood and a need for the perfect body which just happens to be his own body.

"We're here." Muraki said cutting Tsuzuki off from his on going thoughts. "Shall we go in?" The taller man politely asked staring deeply into the other man's violet eyes as if trying to look for the answer with in them.

"Your wasting your one night." Tsuzuki hissed. He needed nothing more than to run but he had to do it. No one was going to help him and even if Hisoka was with him there wasn't much of a choice even though with Hisoka he would have chosen to tell Muraki to drop dead. But he was there and he was asked a question so he answered with a very low and disgusted 'yes'.

"Very well then, come along." He opened the door allowing the other man to enter first. "I hope you find everything to your liking."

"Its spotless do you even sleep here?" He said in a low tone not really asking but trying to mentally escape what was really about to happen.

"Not really... I'm afraid to say that I fear my dreams over everything else." He said removing his wet white trench coat then his tie.

"I bet every single person you ever killed still lives in your dreams."

"Not true Tsuzuki. My past is much more detailed than you think. Saki is only the second half." Taking off the rest of the wet layers of clothing and kicking them to the side, all the while Tsuzuki just stared. "Something you like?" A smirk played Muraki devilishly sexy features while a blush took over Tsuzuki's cheeks.

He cant help but blush even though he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk right off Muraki's face.

"You should really take those clothes off. I can plainly see your shivering through your coat even if your a shinigami a cold is a cold."

"I never knew you cared Mr. Hitogoroshi." He said sarcastically taking off his coat and hesitantly tossing it on the marble floor.

"Why Tsuzuki, I'm shocked to know that you think I don't care." He paused. "Will you be needing a bath?" Running his hand through his wet bang that clung to his forehead.

"As long as your not going to be with me while I do it." He said facing the window to unbutton his soaked shirt. The rain got to him more than he thought.

"You shouldn't be so modest with me Tsuzuki or would you rather have the boy aid you in your bath."

_Jerk_

The slim brunette once again thought of other ways to complete the mission while keeping his dignity in place but realized where wasn't any other way since Muraki was the only person who could tell him where the girl was. He wished there was another way but since the girl was still alive he had to get the information by doing the one thing he never even dreamed of doing. But to Tsuzuki's surprise he was much calmer than he should be.

"Aren't you going to take the bath?" Muraki mused, once again pulling the other man from his train of thoughts. "Or do you want me to go with you after all." He lightly chuckled while anger grew in Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Forget the bath... just do it and get it over with... I don't know how long Toshi's soul can last in her body before its completely gone." Tsuzuki spat leaving only his tag top and shorts on.

"Well aren't you in a rush." He smiled, slowly walking over to the other man. "But Ive prolonged this for long enough haven't I."

Finally they were face to face with only rain as the music of the midday. With a smile on Muraki's lips he leaned down carefully placing them over Tsuzuki's. Even if drenched with freezing water Tsuzuki's lips were soft and warm. But the sadist murderer couldn't hold back as he ran his tongue over the other man's bottom lip and taking over his moist cavern.

Moaning, Tsuzuki tried to free himself of Muraki's arms but he wasn't going to get away that easily.

The kiss continued but there was no feeling behind it—not like before when the rain consumed them both. And that angered Muraki and no sooner he found himself forcing Tsuzuki on the bed and finding complete fear in his violet eyes.

"Though you look terribly beautiful in this state... raping you at this point and time would be useless to me." With thathe left the room leaving an utterly confused Tsuzuki on the bed.

"What was that?" He didn't know if he was disappointed or not but he did know that he didn't expect Muraki to stop even if a fire broke out between them. So with that thought he got up and followed Muraki down the halls of the building and around the corner.

"I didn't think you would follow me out Tsuzuki-San." Tsuzuki could even hear the smirk in his comment.

"I still need to know where she is, Hisoka is counting on me to find out by myself for him to continue his vacation."

"Well then if its for the boy I'll tell you even faster." He said sarcastically opening the sliding doors into an indoor hot spring. Its seems that even in the rain this place had an indoor everything.

"Bastard." He growled walking deeper into the hazy hot spring. Tsuzuki was till very much cold but the room warmed him up quite fast and all his senses were completely enlightened.

"I see your enjoying yourself already Tsuzuki. Don't be alarmed if my eyes begin to wander." He stated lightly wrapping a towel around his bare waist. When he got naked in the first place, Tsuzuki had no idea.

"Like I said... its either your going to tell me what I need to hear or I'll find out by doing more investigating. I don't need this and I don't need you." Tsuzuki huffed as he started for the exit or at least tried to but a hand firmly held his left wrist. Turning back he was faced with glinting sliver.

"I'll tell you where she is if you tell me that you were disappointed about me stopping."

"What? I don't get it." The brunette said.

"Were you upset that I stopped... all I need is an honest answer." He said blankly concealing the smirk that was fighting to be shown.

A blush took over Tsuzuki's entire face and that was all Muraki needed.

"She's Kyoto U. hiding. She wont be so easily to get close to since she knows everything but now you know where she is." Releasing Tsuzuki's wrist he turned back to the water and began to walk away.

"So thats it? Your going to let me go? Just like that?" Tsuzuki said really on edge. He didn't want to stay but he wanted to know why he was let go.

Turning around Muraki spoke again. "I'll take you when you come to me, and not a second before Tsuzuki. Your too precious to merely take and be done with. So you can leave until the day you wake and I'm the only thing on your mind."

"..."

"Don't be so shocked Tsuzuki. This should be the time you leave and save everyone." He smiled.

"Muraki..." Tsuzuki whispered running into the other man and placing a tender kiss on his lips. It was a kiss that shocked even Muraki and before he could reply Tsuzuki was out the door.

"Tsuzuki... he'll come to me after all."

* * *

**_Author's Notes_: Well thats it for chapter two. At first I wanted to throw in a lemon scene but I guess that lemon didn't happen. I wish it did though... Mmm... Tsuzuki and Muraki getting all hot and brother off each other and... Oops I'm getting off topic! Hehe. So anyway please review for more chapters and maybe even longer ones!... if I'm not feeling lazy. But yeah. REVIEW!**


	3. My promise

**Authors Notes: Moshi Moshi! Its me with another chapter! Ive been looking around for Tsu/Mur fics and I'm sad to say... I cant find any! (sob) Well I do hope you like this and thank you to all that read and reviewed that lest chapter I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer:I don't Yami no Matsuei... or do I? Muhmuhwa! No really.. I don't (sob)**

**Chapter 3**

Tsuzuki made it to Kyoto in record timing and even that wasn't good enough as her exact where abouts were still uncertain. "Leave it to Muraki to give only half of the information you really need." He panted randomly looking around. Later he found a group of what looked like high school students. "You wouldn't happen to know where a Toshi Ichimaru might be?"

They all stared for a moment before a fair skinned girl with long dark hair stepped forward with her head down. She wore a normal sailor suit uniform and knee high light pink lace stockings. To put it simple she was beautiful. "Sir she's been very ill and hasn't even tried to move from her room... she claims death is after her... are you the doctor?" She asked with a glint of hope with in her deep brown eyes.

"Yes but... things like this are very rare and I must see her at once." Much against the protesting whispers behind her she smiled and lead him to her room.

"By the way... my name is Azumi Watada." She said cheerfully before stopping at a door in the far end of the hall. Turning around Tsuzuki caught the tear that threatened to fall. "You'll make her better right? I mean you'll do your best to save her... right? She's suppose to graduate next year and move to Tokyo with me. She's... the love of my life..." She lowered her head from sheer embarrassment. She didn't know why she told this man all of that but she felt compelled to tell him who he was going to save.

"Azumi-chan... I-"

"Well I'll be off. Take care of her!" She bowed politely and skipped off with tears still consuming her eyes. He continued to look at her until she disappeared around at corner then turning his attention back to the door he opened it slowly.

"Who's there?" Yelled a panicked voice, once Tsuzuki made his presence more obvious. "Don't come near me!"

Walking in deeper into the very dark room, Tsuzuki tried to locate the owner of the panicked voice. "I'm Tsuzuki... where are you?" He asked.

"Your one of them... the people that the angel told me about." She huffed and an image of Muraki flashed in his mind. "The devils errand boy." She hissed as the tall figure came closer to her.

"No I'm not his worker I'm Tsuzuki. I came to help you." He said trying to come closer to calm the shivering her.

"Get away from me you monster!" She screamed smacking his hand away. "I'm not going to die... I'm not going to die." She chained between sobs.

_Muraki its all your fault... _Tsuzuki thought.

"The angel held me close and gave me that warning... he told me about your HADES and your disgusting ways." She yelled again now getting up to run to the window. "I wont let you kill me!" As her foot stepped onto the base of the window and firm hand dragged her back in.

"You cant do this! You'll surely go to a very bad place if you take your own life!" He struggled with her to the ground. "Please just hear me out."

"The devil as no appeal! Your guilty and your a sinner against God!" She yelled spitting in his eye. "Now be gone!" No sooner she started to choke fell to the ground.

"Toshi! Oh No! Please don't do this to me now!" He yelled cradling the soulless body in his arms. "I.. I tried to save her..." He whispered harshly as he heard the ambulance coming toward the school. Apparently another student heard Toshi's screams and called an ambulance. Tears freely fell from violet eyes has he carried the body out to the ambulance and past Azumi.

"But she was just there!" She screamed wasting no time for her tears to fall. "She was just alive.. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Her screams could have echoed throughout all of Kyoto and Japan as Tsuzuki continued to walk away after he placed Toshi in the ambulance.

A million and one thoughts came to Tsuzuki as Azumi's screams at him continued to echo in his mind. "Toshi is no more and they wont even see each other in the next life." The violet eyed man cried—like never before. "They were suppose to be together!"

"I couldn't save her after all..."

_**I'll never forgive him! I promise I'll never be pulled down my him again!**

* * *

_

**_Author's Notes_: I guess this one was another short chapter how how did you like it? I didn't mean to put in any _Yuri _in it but its there to show how much Toshi had to life even though her time on earth was prolonged for too long. Thats just sad. And in the end Azumi wont be with the one she loved and even after her death they wont see each other because Toshi's soul itself is gone. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter... next chapter I hope to bring in Hisoka and maybe Muraki. Review or I'll aim my shoe right at you! Thanks!**


	4. For these Thoughts That Haunt Me

**Author's Notes: (happy sigh) Chapter four is here! I hope you all enjoy this one because I'm sick and my mind isn't on track. Okay so last time Tsuzuki promised himself to never be with or be pulled down by Muraki again. Pretty simple... too bad I wont make it that simple! And so I would like to take this time to mention thatI LOVED all the reviews for the last chapters and I try to reply too all of them as best a I could. And for you His/Tsu fans... why not be bold and actually enjoy this story? Now read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei... because as you know... I have it out for Hisoka (evil laugh)**

**Chapter 4**

Its been a week since Tsuzuki and Muraki kissed, a week since Toshi died leaving Azumi to mourn alone and its been a week since Tsuzuki couldn't think of nothing but the doctor.

"Hello Tsuzuki! Bon is coming back today... why don't you two make up the past week with a week's worth of love making." The scientist beamed aiming a small wink at the fuda user.

"Um I don't think you have the right idea about us." A slight blush came across Tsuzuki's face. "We're not-"

"Aren't you happy he's coming back?" He mused moving closer to the other man's face to see if there was a lie within the violet orbs.

"Yes but-" Tsuzuki tried to explain but before he could the main topic walked right right through the door.

"Ah! Hisoka! How was your vacation?" Watari asked hugging the day lights out of his green eyed friend. Then after five minutes Hisoka was freed from his hug and Watari left only leaving Tsuzuki a sly wink and he was out the door.

"So how was your vacation!" Tsuzuki squealed getting up from his chair and running over to the boy but stopped short when he realized the anger in Hisoka's pure green eyes. "Sometime wrong?"

"That trip was awful! Tatsumi gave me an old, one room, hotel suite with a cheap run down out door bath where all the men and women stared at me!" Through all of Hisoka's ramblings about his vacation Tsuzuki could do nothing but stare in amusement. A week would do that to someone like Tsuzuki. He had missed the need to protect him in every way.

"But your back and I dida mission myself and-" He started sadly but was cut off.

"They gave you assignments to do by yourself?" A questioning brow raised. The shinigami in question pouted.

"Your no fair!" The older man cried out then sobbed in the boy's shirt until he was too irritated to continue to watch the childish man.

"Moron get off of me!" Shoving him away Hisoka went for the tea kettle on the table which really was cardboard on four wooden sticks because like Tatsumi says "Isn't a cardboard table just the same as wooden but half the price?"

"So what did you do without me?"

"She didn't make it..." He paused taking in the shocked expression of his partner. "I couldn't reap her in time and now she's gone. I'm sorry... I couldn't do it with you after all." Tears streaked and stained the man's face and the empath could see he was more torn then anything this time.

"Tsuzuki... don't do this now. Its okay because its not your fault." Green eyes stared deeply into violet.

It was more serious than Hisoka would think but at that time he knew that his partner needed comfort and he wanted to be the one to do it. Carefully Hisoka pulled the taller man into his arms and hugged him the best way he could.

"But I'm the one who was too late... I was the one that got distracted by Muraki and she was the one that suffered."

Hisoka inwardly gasped. So it was Muraki after all. Him being away gave Muraki the perfect chance to get to Tsuzuki. And then and there he promised himself to never leave Tsuzuki again because Tsuzuki would never leave him.

Later, Tsuzuki sat in his room. It was midnight and still the doctor was on his mind. His eyes were still puffy from crying and his heart ached because of the real reason he cried so fiercely in Hisoka's arms. Yes, Toshi was apart of the reason but Tsuzuki was much smarter than that. Muraki affected him much more than he thought and he couldn't help but have the need to see him again. That need lasted the week and that need grew stronger when he saw his partner again.

But being smart didn't effect his judgement. For a brief second Tsuzuki actually thought he loved Muraki. But that only made him being with Hisoka harder and it made Toshi's death more unbearable and made his promise only harder to keep.

But quickly he shook away those thoughts and went to sleep unaware to a pair of sliver eyes watching him with pure intensity.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_: (sob) I'm very sick. So I guess this story would have to last for more than five chapters after all. Who's happy about that? I know I am! So please review.**


	5. Late night Conversation

**Author's Notes: New chapter. Oriya comes into this one but sadly he only has one short conversation with the evil doctor. So please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei**

**Chapter 5**

"Why are you here?" The swordsmen asked slightly annoying about the doctor's unprepared visits. It was well into the night and his pink and blue kimono didn't hold up against the cold night wind.

"I just came to see you. It that so wrong?" The taller man smiled.

"Well Ive grown to know that you never just come over to see me. Now come on. I haven't heard anything about you lately so this visitshouldn't beabout your murderess ways of life." He huffed trying not to seem happy about the rare visits from his friend. Because he was so happy it hurt.And it sometimes made him upset that his friend's visits were always about the shinigami. He didn't hate him, not it wasn't that at all. It was just that Tsuzuki had the full attention of the one he loved and he didn't do anything about. And more so, ran away from it.

"I wanted to give you an update about my beloved... it seems that he's finally coming around." He grinned.

"Well Tsuzuki doesn't seem like the 'coming around' type but I'll trust your judgement never the less. So I guess your happy now?" He mused glancing over to the platinum blonde.

"Not yet, Oriya. The boy is still very much in the way. And as long as he's there Tsuzuki wont come to me. Because he wants to protect him and wont allow himself to come to me even if he wanted to."

"So what are you going to do? Killing Hisoka now wont get you anywhere. It'll just make Tsuzuki hate you with even more passion."

"I guess your right." Muraki smiled and Oriya shivered under his gaze. "Well I'll get out of your way now... I have some plans to finish." Sitting up, Muraki headed for the front gate completely ignoring his friend's pleading gaze. He doesn't like hurting his friend but he was perfectly clear that Tsuzuki was the only person for him and that he was going to have to accept that. But Muraki had to admit, Oriya is one of a kind. But Tsuzuki was one of the entire universe, dead or alive.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_ Sorry but this chapter ends here. Once again I can never make a long chapter because my ideas only last for about a couple of sentences then I get hungry and completely forget about the chapter was suppose to be doing. And this chapter was just to show the hidden relationship between Muraki and Oriya. Dont worry if you think this chapter was worthless this conversation will come up later and everything will fit perfectly. REVIEW!**


	6. Assignment part I: Starting

**Author's Notes: Hello! Just today my parents finally left for their week vacation! Now that the parents are gone I can do what everI wanted to do when they were here. Like... um... not cleaning the dishes! And ... um... not cleaning my messy room! Okay maybe I'm just better with them here after all.**

**And also... on one of my never ending searches for Mur/Tsu stories I stumbbled on to a pretty good story about them. The plot was great and Hisoka was more angsty than ever. But something really scared me upon reading the lemon... MURAKI WAS ON THE BUTTOM! I was so outraged and hurt that someone would be so cruel as to do that. I mean I always thought Muraki screamed "_-SEME-MAN-!_" but they thought very differently. Don't worry, I'd never think that Muraki should be the uke. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei.**

**Chapter 6**

" ...come to me." The sliver eyed man whispers pulling the brunette into his arms.

"Your a murderer..." The brunette says accepting the embrace with a lustful purr.

"Yes, we all know the basis..." The platinum blond whispered again causing a shiver to go down the shinigami's back.

"I want you dead..." The lean figure spoke seductively bending over.

"How can you say that when you love me to death..." The taller form mused, grabbing the sides of the slenderman's waist and kissing his neck. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll never touch you again..." He whispered.

"I don't love you..." He slowly panted, arching his back to prepare for the jolt of pleasure that would soon come.

"Lair!" He yelled thrusting deep into the other man causing him cry out in pure, unadulterated ecstasy... then... the phone rang and Tsuzuki woke up with a yelp.

"Tsuzuki! Why aren't you here yet? Pick up the phone and come to work!" The answering machine spoke and then the alarm went off.

"It was all a... dream..." He sighed in relief and picked up the phone. "Yes... no... I'm sorry the alarm went off late... yes sir... good bye." He hung up the phone and took a quick glance around his room. Every thing was good and normal until he noticed the aching tightness on his shorts concealing a very strong erection. The dream was more intense than he figured. But what got him mad was that these dreams were beginning to happen every night about the same doctor who he was suppose to hate.

"This is too much... Muraki is still haunting me even when Ive managed to avoid him for so long." Sighing again he sat up and headed for work.

Transporting to the JuOhCho, Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel eyes watching him. But he steadily ignored it from fear of the eyes turning out to be the man in his dreams. The man that continued to watch him, want him, and pull him down. Haunted.

"Its nice to see that you made it Tsuzuki-san. I was beginning to wonder about you." Came in Tatsumi holding some files in his hand. "I was afraid that I would have to call you again and tell you that your pay was going to be deduced over the phone for your tardiness." He smiled and Tsuzuki pouted.

"Your no fair! It wasn't my fault! The clock... the dream.. and I was sooo tired!" Tsuzukicried, shaking his tail in a fickle attempt to receive sympathy from the secretary. Too bad that wasn't going to work today.

"I'll get right on that paper work." He left the room leaving Tsuzuki alone for about five minutes before the empath walked in.

"I told you to get up on time or you'll get in trouble but no, you just had to be lazy about it. Baka." The green eyed boy hissed walking pass the other shinigami and to the desk to finish his paper work.

"Hisoka your being so mean! All I want is a little loving!" He cried out cuddling at Hisoka's side. But the empath paid no attention to the super kawaii man at his feet.

Later. Hisoka and Tsuzuki was given another assignment. It looked like a women named Yoshe Yoshida some how avoided death numerous times without fail. This surprised the entire JuOhCho was was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Here are her files." Konoe stated placing the thick folder in front of his two best shinigami; Tsuzuki and Hisoka. "She's been moving around without a trace for a whilebut we've finally found her at the beautiful Kyoto Grand mansion. Its seems like a certain man was with her when she arrived but wasn't seen with her after that."

"So you have to do your job and get her back here. Nobody knows how she misses death and more than likely she knows more than she is suppose to and thats where you two come in. We already have a room for the both of you and the faster you find her the better. So no slacking... Tsuzuki." Tatsumi smiled.

"I wont slack!" Hecried out,curling at the secretary's feet. "But I haven't even eaten all day! At least give me some cake and pocky to nibble on before we leave." Tears took over the puppy's eyes while his partner simply sighed.

"Nope... we don't have the money for it. But you do have 500 yen to buy Konoe a five hundred year old tea kettle that he has had his eye on ever since her file came to view. Good luck. By the way... if your drool ruins my shoes you wont be paid until I'm satisfied with new ones."

"But TATSUMI! I cant live like this!" The childish man cried trying to run to the other man but was stopped short when 'no pay at all' was muttered by the other man. "Fine!"

"Good boy. Now run off before I crate you." With that Tsuzuki was out the door with Hisoka at one hand and the file at the other.

-Grand Kyoto Mansion-

"Ah! We're here! The super beautiful Grand Kyoto Mansion! This is so exciting!" The older shinigami beamed.

"Well as much as I know that you want to visit every store and gift shop here we have a job to do." The empath said blankly.

"Actually..." He started slowly. "I want to start the assignment right now. If you don't mind."

Shocked—Hisoka mumbled a small 'yes' and continued to walk beside the older man. He had noticed the change within him but couldn't find out what it was exactly. Tsuzuki was much better in hiding feelings than anyone he had ever known. So this made him completely oblivious to Tsuzuki's latter torments.

Once inside Tsuzuki quickly walked up to the receptionist desk and asked for their room number. She immediately started to laugh when she took down their names.

"And whats so funny?" Hisoka asked with raging anger already in his eyes. He hated to be laughed at.

"Well it seems your at the wrong hotel..." She tried to suppress her giggles. "The hotel you should be at is right to the left of this hotel."

"But walking in here we didn't see another hotel, theres a big mistake." The brunette insisted while she just calmly smiled with amusment accenting her girlish face.

"Let me show you where you two are suppose to be." She led them out side the hotel and over to the left. She had a definite reason for laughing.

The hotel or rather the junk heap wasn't just a verytraditional Japanese hotel but an old broke down one. With a grimy public bath and one huge, forest like, tree standing in frontof it. The insaides wasn't a ball either with"You aren't serious right." Hisoka said trying hard no show how mad he really was.

Once again she grinned. "Yes... I doubt you can even try afford the Grand Kyoto Mansion with your pitful account payment. This is also owned by the owner of the hotel for the people who don't have the money for such good services. Your room number is 209. Thank you for coming."

"Tatsumi you tight wade!" Tsuzuki screamed to the air.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_:Well I'll end it here. I'm still very much sick and my brain is on over drive with school trying to do homework (even though that never happens ...doing homework isn't me... I'm a free spirit)**

**So how'd you like that sip of a lemon? I'm going to put a real one in a later chapter so don't fret. I love reviews. Buh bye!**


	7. Assignment Part II: Oriya!

**Author's Notes: Horray I'm back! After some arguing with other writers of YnM fanfiction. Ive desided that this story might really be AU(much against what I thought). But please keep reading because I have nothing else better to do than write and read reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei**

**Chapter 7**

"So where should we start? She's booked at this hotel but she checked out for the evening so I'm guessing we should start at local hot spots etc etc etc... Tsuzuki? Whats wrong?" The younger shinigami turned, facing Tsuzuki, who was completely zoned out. "Hello!" Snapping back to the real world, he turned and smiled.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Whats with you? You've been like this ever since I came back... always zoning out and never getting any sleep. I know somethings wrong. So tell me." He said throwing daggers with his eyes.

Tsuzuki sighed and took a deep breathe before starting. "Konoe said that she was with a man when she checked in... I was wondering if it might be Muraki. But that receptionist didn't even budge on telling who he was or what he looked like."

"Its not her fault... its against the policy not to give just anyone information just like that. So don't stress it."

Was this really happening? Did HISOKA just say 'don't stress it'? This was a little too out of character for the young boy and he started to think that was hearing things and so he gave the boy a very confused look.

"Listen, I don't care but... your acting different. Very different. And I know your hiding something from me, maybe because you don't want someone to get hurt but..." Before his sentence could be finished warm arms were wrapped around his small waist and was embraced tightly. "Tsuzuki-" He gasped but accepted the hug never the less.

"Do... I make you worry that much?" He paused, taking in the boy's scent. "I'm sorry." It was silent for a long time until finally the empath pulled away with a clear shade of light pink on his cheeks.

"Lets just go." Hisoka huffed, already walking away leaving the older shinigami there to stare in confusion for a moment. Staring at his back, Tsuzuki smiled.

"I never want to let you down..." He whispered to himself before happily running after the teenager.

Later they had asked around and followed tiny leads but it was no use. It was well into the midday and still they hadn't gotten anywhere. Next they decided to split up.

Tsuzuki calmly sat at the park bench. Though itscompletly rare for a soul to die in its own body, it didn't rule out thatthe soulhad to reaped as soon as possible. So he mentally recored and reviewed who he saw, what they told him, and what they might have told him.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. "Muraki better not be behind this-"

"Or what, shinigami? Are you going to kill him?"

He gasped and turned to the owner of the deep but soft voice, and was shocked to see Oriya. "Y-You?"

"Its nice to see you too." He paused and smiled for a moment. "Working? I would believe so."

"Do... you want something from me?" Tsuzuki asked quietly. "What can I give you?" He asked sadly, suddenly finding plenty interest in the small white birds that walked about the narrow path of the park.

"Muraki of course." The swordsmen stated simply while propping himself right next to the shinigami. "He tells me... that your coming along, is that true?" He asked not even turning his head to face the fuda user.

"I don't understand... coming along?" Sheer confusion written on his face.

Sighing, Oriya spoke again. "Are you falling for Muraki?" He asked bluntly. "Because he thinks so... and if you prove him wrong... I doubt it's going to be good... for anybody."

"That bastard." He whispered harshly, clenching his fist.

"So why are you holding back? Did you want to save Hisoka from the embarrassment of having you be with him?"

"You don't get it... I don't love Muraki... I hate him with every fiber of my being... he just wont accept that."

"Then why in the world would he think that you've been thinking about him as much as he thinks about you? Or is it that your pitiful pride wont allow you to fall in love." Narrowing his eyes at the shinigami, Oriya then sighed and got up. "You wont find her until I get my answer."

"Wait... your the one that was with Yoshe? Why would you do that?" The brunette dangerously growled.

"I need a reason..." He started sadly. "I need a reason for him not turning my way. I wont accept thats its your eyes or your body. I need a real reason. And if I don't get one you wont get her."

"I don't understand what you want from me! You cant do this to her! Please lets just talk this over!" He pleaded, grabbing the other man's arm and tugging on the freshly knit red andpink kimono. "Oriya, please don't do this. Tell me your not asking me to give you a reason for Muraki when I don't even know. I never asked for this."

"Well your getting it. Why cant you answer me this... do you love him or not? Simple."

"Do you want to know the truth really? I don't know are even understand my feelings for him so I would like it if you just hand over Yoshe."

They stared at each other for a moment, probably not even breathing before Tsuzuki finally tore away from the other man.

"I don't believe you." And with that Oriya was gone, leaving Tsuzuki to drown alone in his own tears.

"This... isn't right at all."

The violet eyes shinigami held his breath. Not even in a million years would he think that the swordsmen was behind this case-or even capable-and now he had two people to deal with—all the while he had to hide it from his young partner because in his heart he wanted nothing less than to bring the boy down with him.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ How did you like this one? At first it was going to be Muraki who was going to be with Yoshe but then I changed it at the last minute to Oriya. Because you see in the chapter where Oriya and Muraki had their conversation, when Muraki left he said he had "plans to finish" so I guess it was a shocker when it wasn't Muraki. **

**Don't fret my beautiful readers. Muraki does have plans... its just not the right time yet. And Yes if you think Oriya was OOC then please forgive me—because you see—Ive yet to see a story where Oriya wasn't OOC. He's not hard to figure out but its definitely not easy since theres not much to know about him**.


End file.
